ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Rune/History
History Rune was born into a kingdom, raised to believe he was a special child and strong. His parents, both unicorns, were raising him to believe he was the best and tried to train him to be the best. Not only book smart or acing at magic, but also physically capable. Getting raised like this anchored the idea quite immediately and he began to treat others poorly, seeing himself as the best. When his parents died in an unfortunate accident caused by alchemy, he didn’t know what to feel. He was angry, disappointed, upset, depressed and sad. Sometimes even in denial. He tried to push it off as them not being as strong as he was and therefore unworthy of living. He was only a teenager and it set his world upside down. His tutor took him in, trying to teach him some better morals. But this proved to be trickier than the man first anticipated. Soon enough Rune thought he could stand on his own two feet. He didn’t need his tutor! He didn’t need a substitute parent! He didn’t need his now dead parents that left him behind! He didn’t need anyone! No! He was capable! He was the best! And the world would soon know his name all over the expanse! Little did he know he would meet his rival quick enough. The young unicorn, not anything near a man yet, just a young adult, travelled to another kingdom. There he thought he could become famous. He soon discovered he didn’t get really far without a guardian or teacher. Yet stubborn as he was, he decided to do things on his own in his own way. So to become better he started reading books at the local library. He learnt from them, but it took him awhile to realise he needed practice. He started asking random people on the streets, but really, who was going to take an offer from an anonymous boy in which they could get hurt. Yet, this is how he met him, the lion. The first time the young lion took Rune up on his offer ended in complete catastrophe for the white coloured boy. He lost in a few minutes. His pride was hurt. But now he had found a nemesis. One he wanted to beat badly. He made his own training and study schedule and followed it religiously. He wanted to get stronger. Stronger? Was it stronger he was trying to become? He had survived his parents already. He was worthy of being alive and being the strongest. Whatever it was he was trying to become or what he was trying to up in level, he just had to defeat the lion. Many fights happened between the young men as they grew up. Even making Rune desperate to pick up a tutor. But when he had one, he became better at a faster rate. The two men kept measuring their strength. Soon enough they became so vicious the king visited with knights. But the king was smart enough not to attack them, seeing the devastation they had brought to the houses around them. He offered bread, white and brown, and plum cake. A way to show them they were welcomed. Yet, they had been living there for a while now. Though, they were proud and it made their chests swell. They took the bread and cake and feasted on it. But the men didn’t quit. They kept trashing the place. The kingdom couldn’t handle anymore. Not only the knights and others at court that fought, but the whole town got together. All together they drummed out both the overly strong men. Rune wanted to take them on, but sadly there were too many members to go against. He wounded many, but still had to run, beaten and bloodied. Under a tree he healed himself, chanting even though he could do with some sleep. After he was patched up a little he trekked onward until he fell over from exhaustion. Rune was found on a sandy road, curled up into a ball. His white hair shimmering and his silver horn sparkling in the morning sun. The young boy went to fetch his peasant father. Everyone was very good natured as they took the still wounded Rune home. After days of sleep, he awoke. Disgusted by the state of the room he was in and the smell that was around. As he was about to slip out of the gross bed, the boy who had found him opened the door. He dropped the bowl of water he was holding an scurried off down the stairs to alert his family. Soon his parents went up the stairs to check on Rune. Almost immediately they threw themselves at his feet and talked about reverence for unicorns. This made his mood a little better. When Rune was strengthened again, he was brought to the baron of this plot of land. Promptly, the unicorn was knighted without even having to lift a finger. He was invited to live with the baron and the man willingly let Rune boss him around. After a few years it appeared that Rune was actually in charge. The unicorn slowly started to train the anyone and everyone on the plot of land this baron owned, giving them a military training. Those with an affinity for magic got to study more about it and train to use it leisurely. And so for years they trained and became better under Rune’s reign. He too trained and had tutors he paid with the baron’s money to get better. This all to take revenge on the king who drummed him out of the town he lived in, the king who made it so he couldn’t measure his power with the lion anymore and ultimately defeat the beast, the king that didn’t bother to acknowledge his superiority. And he would kneel. Rune would make him kneel. And the crown would be his. Years passed and they were finally ready. Rune could just feel it in every fiber of his being. It was their time to shine. A few people were left behind to tend to trade, farming and all else that kept the town working. But all else was taken with him as his soldiers. He set up camp at the kingdom’s borders. There he wrote a letter demanding the king’s surrender. Of course when he got a reply, it was negative. Rune’s army had been ready, so they attacked. Easily, they advanced through the kingdom, cutting down knights and other soldiers. But what happened next, the unicorn could have never guessed. The king had forged an alliance with his nemesis, the lion. But Rune was sure he would prevail and finally bring the lion’s downfall. With the people he deemed closest to him, he approached the little group that consisted of the king and his actual body guards. The lion wasn’t in sight. The unicorn assumed he could take on the lion after he defeated the king. The small groups of men got fighting. The king ran with two men by his side. Rune took four in his pursuit, having a larger group of individuals with him. He cornered the king and his men. The king cowering, but the men fighting Rune’s, even though outnumbered. With the men being occupied, Rune held his axe in a threatening manner. The king continued to cower. Just as the white haired man was ready to decapitate the king, the sudden sound of heavy footfalls with a growl sounded. As Rune was distracted, the king scurried away. He was angry and turned in the direction of the sound, ready to fight. He saw his all time rival. “You should not have come back, pale one.” the lion growled and stood ready to fight. “Ha! That is not for you to decide, you thug.” Rune replied with defiance “I will take this kingdom as my own and you’re not going to stop me. I have prepared for this all my life, cub. And I am ready to strike you bloody!” The unicorn was ready to swing his blade, as seemingly out of nowhere, archers and part of a small army surrounded him. Not only that, there was also a little group of thugs, mercenaries, who clearly belonged to the nemesis. Together they drove Rune into a corner. “Like I said, razor ear, you should have stayed away.” the lion roared “Now, you will meet your end.” Rune felt a tree prod his back. Everywhere he could see, he found enemies. No friends or pawns were in sight. He made sure he had a steady footing. “Coward!” he barked “You are here with a group! Outnumbering me! Are you afraid you can’t take me on by yourself? Have you slacked, kitty? Enough so you need extra forces? And if you die by my hand, the sheer number of these people will take my soul as a revenge? Just because you couldn’t finish the job? Pathetic! I thought you were a worthy opponent! But no! You have just lowered yourself to nothing but dirt. The very dirt you should return to!” Rune was ready to strike and even swung his blade, which was intercepted by the lion’s hammer. “Not today, glorified horse.” the lion growled “You will not take my life today. Not ever. I’ve always beaten you, this day will be no different. Even all on my own!” “Send your men away, lion! Let’s settle this once and for all! Just you and me!” Rune roared. The lion sent his men away, watching them until they were out of sight. Yet alert enough to block any of Rune’s “surprise” attacks. When the men were gone, the two began the old nostalgic wrecking of the environment and each other. But this time, Rune did have the upper hand. As he stood over his nemesis, with the hammer he had taken from the lion, he was ready to end it. “By your own weapon you will die! I will smash in that head of yours!” the unicorn exclaimed, using both hands to lift the hammer. But right as he did and arrow grazed his arm. He turned into the direction, ready to attack. Another arrow split the air and embedded itself in his arm. Many archers on horses were approaching, all of them arming their bow. Rune ran, in shame. He was so ashamed and frustrated. Not to mention furious because of this cowardly decision. But he needed to survive and he knew that he could survive the numbers of a small army all on his own. Arrows were released. A whole sea of them came at him. Some hit their target, others were shot in vain. But eventually, he had so many arrows stuck in his body, losing so much blood, that he slowed down. That until he fell unconscious. He didn’t know what happened. But suddenly he found himself in Fable. He learnt from people there that they had saved his life and tended to his wounds, while he was snuffed out for a few weeks as his body healed. He had woken up hungry and they gave him as much food as he desired. He had hoped he would be revered as back in that one part of the kingdom. But sadly this was not the case. They taught him about Fable, the gods and what he needed to know what to do to survive here. They then let him go so he could stand on his own two feet. And so he lived his life in Fable, being a doctor to those who needed his aid, at a price. Plot References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History